


Podfic Cover Art: Broadcast Signal

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: It's not that Rodney blames himself--exactly--but he does wonder if perhaps making Sheppard wade into the foggy residue to rescue his laptop was maybe a bit of a mistake.





	Podfic Cover Art: Broadcast Signal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broadcast Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54350) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Broadcast Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496858) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya). 




End file.
